


Honky Tonk Dick

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, will never finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a pretty wild run in with the famous outlaw of the west.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years so please be gentle when beating me up for this sin pile. (Someone else gave me the idea for the name of fic and I was like, "yes, it's perfect.") There's gonna be another chapter at some point when I feel up to writing such sin. This work was made to keep things gender neutral so I won't be referring to any specific gender things when it comes to the reader.

The sun was setting in the distance just beyond the mesas. Everyone in that small dusty, little town you were visiting were all either at home, or at the bar. Just the place where you were heading. After a long day of riding out on the trail, searching for a place to call your home, what you desperately wanted was a drink. Any drink would do. You step inside the “ol’ saloon” and sit down at the bar. No one pays any mind to you, you order a drink or two from the barkeep, starting to feel less and less thirsty. (At the rate you’re going though you probably won’t feel that way in the morning.) 

Then “he” steps in. The bar silent, grown men slide down in their seats, looking away from him, hiding their faces with their hats. You wonder what all the fuss is about. He sits down next to you as a few of the folks leave. You can feel him stare you down, you turn to the stranger. He’s a tall, rather handsome man, his beautiful brown eyes shadowed by the shit lighting and the brim of his hat, a shawl wrapped around his fantastic body, and facial hair that shows off the features of his face. (Enough to make you thirsty again…)

“So stranger, who are you?”

It takes you a moment to speak, “I’m just passing through sir… Please, I don’t mean to cause no trouble.”

“Sure sweetheart, but I do,” he says with a smart ass smirk as he orders himself a drink. (Did he really just call you sweetheart? Yes indeedy he sure as fuck did. Your head is filled with so many thoughts right now like, who the fuck is this honky tonk, scraggly cowboy mother fucker? Who does he think he is?) He finishes his drink and gets up, he grabs you as you’re finishing up you 2nd drink, causing you to drop the glass. Everyone else leaves immediately so they don’t get shot to hell and back. 

Through your fear, and shaking, you manage to say, “I-I don’t want to fight you, please don’t make me-“ he cuts you off mid-sentence with a kiss. You freeze up. (What the fuck is he doing, I mean…It’s not like you don’t like it.) 

“Fighting’s not the kind of trouble I want to stir up with you darling,” he smiles and kisses you again, putting a bit more force behind his kiss this time. “I want you to rob a bank with me.” (He what?!)

That comment snaps you out of your trance, how could you of all people, rob a bank? Do you really look like that kind of person? “I don’t know. I mean I just met you for one, secondly I for one don’t like the idea of being shot for breaking the damn la-“ he stops you again.

“That’s fine but I promise you I won’t let anything happen to you. Just do this for me and I’ll split the money with you, once we’re out of town of course. We can part our ways and never have to see each other again.” 

(Well, you are pretty strapped for cash right now and you did need the, wait… Are you really thinking about this? Don’t you do it! Don’t you dare!) “I’ll do it.” (Well this is it, say goodbye because your ass is grass pal.) 

“Great, we’ll meet behind the bank at midnight,” he says giving you a kiss on the cheek and letting you go. He leaves the saloon with a stupid, but cute, smile on his face. Everyone then comes out of hiding and reenters the saloon, amazed you’re still alive. They pat you on the back and congratulate you for surviving an encounter with the famous outlaw, Jesse McCree.


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly as the title says my guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and draw this fic out cause I had a few more ideas to use for this one. So far only kisses and compliments, no nasty for you guys. (Yet)

You dreaded every moment that grew closer to midnight. As a child you were always scolded for doing the slightest thing wrong, you were raised to do the right thing, to follow the rules. What you agreed to do was against your better judgment, but you kept your word no matter what. 

Paying the barkeep you exit the saloon, checking the clock tower in the moonlight you see it says 11:43. You hurry through the town trying your best to not get caught. Just as you reach the back of the bank the clock tower chimes 12. You notice Jesse leaning against the dark wall, the only thing you could see was the dim red glow of his lit cigar. “I’ll have to hand it to ya, I didn’t think you’d make it. You’re on time too. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you huff and mentally prepare yourself for what’s about to go down. “What do you need me for anyways since you’re so big and bad and all?” 

“Well darlin I usually have a posse with me but,” he pauses just to look you right in the eyes as he speaks, “I shot em for trying to cheat me out of my cut.” He pats you on the shoulders and proceeds to tell you the plan, you’re supposed to keep an eye out and tie down the bags of cash he hands you on to two horses he stole sometime earlier. He hands you a pistol he probably stole from the same people who owned the horses. “It’s fully loaded so be careful kid, shoot anyone who heads this way.” He makes quick work of the lock and gets started on the vault inside, it takes no time for him to get past it and to start stuffing money into the bags. He hands them to you one by one, to your surprise they’re quite heavy but nothing you couldn’t handle. 

Just as McCree was shoving money in the last bag you heard some noises coming from an alley between two buildings a couple of hundred yards away from the bank. You quietly alert Jesse and he hurries to fill the last bag.

“Hey everybody, someone’s robbin the bank!”

Jesse runs out of the bank and grabs your hand to follow him, “jump on your horse and follow me,” he says quickly tying down the bag. He jumps on his horse and takes off just in time, the sheriff of the town and 4 of his deputies follow closely behind you two on horseback. You hear multiple gunshots go off and a barrage of bullets fly past you both. Jesse turns around, “I’m gonna need your help here darling, don’t just sit around and do nothing, shoot!” You hear a bang then a clink sound, you figure it’s a bullet hitting McCree’s metal arm. He shoots the man who hit his arm without having to turn around and with perfect accuracy. You’re amazed, and scared of course, with a shaky hand you aim your gun at one of the deputies and shoot, you waste three bullets before getting in a good hit. Now it’s just 3 on two.

You’re heading into a notorious part of the desert well known for claiming lost travelers. The land is covered in tall mesas that create mazes sometimes too difficult to navigate, deep chasms, and venomous animals. “Follow me, I have an idea,” McCree says swiftly turning off towards some mesas. He takes you through a cave like area that’s almost too narrow for you to fit through. He makes many sharp twists and turns, almost losing you a few times, you manage to keep up till you both make it out. You keep riding a while, checking behind you to see if the sheriff and his deputies are still hot on your trail, fortunately they gave up half way through the cavern and turned back. 

After a few more miles McCree starts to slow down, “We’re gonna bed down here for the night,” he says pointing to a brush and rock covered hill. You ride over and check out the area, there’s a small creek just below the hill on the other side, you and Jesse decide to tie up your horses to a tree there for the night. He starts a small fire for the both of you and you set out some mats for you two to sleep on. “You did a good job today sweet heart,” he says sitting down next to the fire. 

You sit down across from him, “Is your arm okay?”

“It’s fine darlin, just a little dent that’s all,” he smiles sweetly at you. “Tell you what, tomorrow we’re gonna head into the next town after we hide this money so you get some rest. I’ll keep an eye out.” He moves over to your side to kiss you goodnight then gets up to find a better place to watch. You lay down and think about everything that happened leading to this moment, the thrill you felt now dying down, and the many kisses you received so far (also waiting for more). You close your eyes and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
